


Michigan or Medieval?

by GabrielLives



Series: Gabriel Prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Slap, Fluff, Moondoor, Moondoor (Supernatural), You are bored, bordem, but this is cute i think, defend gabriels honor, no reader gender, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Reader is bored when there is a dry spell of hunts. Gabriel can change all that with a snap.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Gabriel/Reader
Series: Gabriel Prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Michigan or Medieval?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sitting in my inbox for so long! I finally managed to finish it up. Sad that it took over a year for less than a 1000 words.  
> For @akhuna01 on tumblr

“Oh my god, Gabriel. I’m so booored!” 

Your voice was muffled, face pressed deep into the cushions of the ratty couch in Dean’s man cave. To say it’s been slow in the monster hunting business would be an understatement. It feels like forever since you’ve left the bunker for anything other than a food run. 

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” Gabriel questioned lightly, ripping a page from the TV guide to throw it at you from the armchair across the room. You felt the paper ball land on your back, jostling the pile of paper balls that had landed there before and sending a few others tumbling to the floor. 

“Aren’t you an archangel?” You turned your head, batting away another paper ball he tossed at you. “Can't you, like, snap up anything you want? Take me on a trip or something.”

Gabriel laughed at your pouty face. “Demanding little minx, aren’t you?”

“You know you love it,” you snarked back.

Through his full laughter was a snap of his fingers, and suddenly the couch underneath you vanished. Long grass softened the blow of your landing, and the warm sun on your back kept your annoyance for your archangel at bay. You stretched out comically, rolling over to your back and crossing your arms behind your head.

“Yes,” you grinned lazily, “this is what I’m talkin’ about.”

“Don't get too comfy, sugar,” Gabriel smiled as his shadow fell over you. “Plenty more to do today then get ants down your back.” 

Gabriel outstretched his hand to you and you took it so he could haul you off the ground. With a gentle push to his shoulder to turn him around, you leaped onto Gabriel’s back, legs and arms wrapping around the archangel.

“Onward, steed!” you crowed, landing a quick kiss to Gabriel’s cheek. 

“Your wish is my command.”

After a short walk over a few picturesque foot hills, the pointed tops of fabric tents came into view. The sound of flags blowing in the summer breeze filled the air, and as Gabriel cleared the last hill, the small tent camp was fully revealed. The valley was spotted with deep reds and mossy greens of the canvas tents, and people wandered everywhere. You marveled at the scene as Gabriel walked you closer.

“Moondoor?” you read as you passed under the banner that welcomed you into the main circle. “Oh! Did we go back in time!!” The medieval dress of the villagers sent your excitement into high gear, and you could only clutch at Gabriel’s shoulders with elation.

“Hardly,” came a voice on the right, a redheaded woman striding over, a sword at her side and the moon insignia displayed brightly on her leather vest. “We only time travel every other weekend here.”

“Charlie!” Gabriel called as he felt you sink dejectedly on his back. He playfully slapped your thigh, letting you know he was going to let you down. With a deeply disappointed groan you slipped off Gabriel’s back, obviously sulking as you stood next to your archangel. “Still keeping your underlings in check, I see.”

“Hey, I look good in a crown,” Charlie declared with a smile. 

Gabriel pulled her into a hug, “Good to see you again, Charles.” He was rewarded with a slap to the back of the head for his troubles. You raised an eyebrow at that, this girl had some balls to slap a freakin’ archangel like that. “This is Y/N,” Gabriel said as he threw an arm across your shoulders, tugging you closer and kissing your temple. Maybe he could feel the jealousy rolling off you and wanted to nip that in the bud. “Love of my life, right here.”

“Geez, get a room, you two,” Charlie laughed as she held out her hand to you. “Charlie Bradbury. Queen of Moondoor and all around geek. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Y/N,” you said as you shook Charlie’s hand. You got the feeling that this woman was good, that she was a friend, and with Gabriel shoveling affection towards you, any resentment you felt melted with Charlie’s smile beaming at you. 

The three of you walked for a bit, Charlie showing off Moondoor. You could tell she was so proud of her ‘kingdom’, and even though Gabriel had only taken you to Michigan and not the distant past, this was still an amazing trip. 

You had been in mock battles, eaten delicious food made over a fire, had an impromptu make out session hidden in the trees with Gabriel. All in all it was turning out to be a pretty perfect day.

But there is always some asshole that has to ruin it for you. 

Standing together in a clearing, you, Gabriel and Charlie were talking about nothing. A group dressed in plain tunics and trousers were walking by. None of you were really paying attention to them when-

_SLAP!!_

Gabriel jumped, the whack to his ass throwing him for a bit of a loop. 

_“Joshua!”_ Charlie snarled at the man that had walked by. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

Joshua smirked as he turned back to the three of you, but before he could speak, you stepped up in front of Gabriel, a look of fury burning in your eyes. 

“Do you know who you just touched? That’s my _boyfriend!”_

Gabriel smirked behind you, a snap of his fingers and your simple period outfit became a full battle regalia, a shield hanging on your arm and a very real looking sword in the other. “You get ‘em, baby,” the archangel cackled, massaging your shoulders as he locked his own fierce gaze on Joshua, who was now understandably shaking in his leather boots.

Joshua looked to Charlie, hoping for some support, but he wouldn't find it in his queen.

“You deserve this, Josh,” Charlie mused. “And when Y/N is finished with you, I never wanna see you here again. You earned yourself a lifetime ban from Moondoor,” she added, then looked back to you. “He’s all yours.”

You raised your sword, advancing on your prey. “I’ll teach you to touch _anyone_ in that way.” The tip of your blade rested under Joshua’s chin, and he swallowed fearfully.

“N-No,” he whimpered, “I- I get it. I won’t.” 

“You better. ‘Cause I have ways of seeing things, and I’ll be keeping an eye on you.”

Joshua’s gaze jumped to Gabriel, and the archangel pointed two fingers at his eyes and then at Joshua in the international symbol for _I’m watching you._ He jolted on the spot, and the fear in his eyes grew as he looked back to you. 

“Now get the hell out of here before I split you down the middle and leave you for the coyotes.” 

Joshua turned on his heels immediately, running off and never looking back.

“My hero,” Gabriel swooned dramatically as he draped himself on your back, hugging you and kissing your cheek.

“Mmm” you hummed, the adrenaline cooling off in your veins, “I’ll always defend your honor, sugar lips.”

Gabriel laughed, reaching around to twist you in his grip, pulling you close and kissing you passionately. 

Next to you, you heard Charlie groan. “Just get a room already.”


End file.
